Jaane Dil Mei Kab Se Hai Tu
by Preetz
Summary: Abhijeet and Tarika. Silence has always been language for them. What happens when all those silent feelings are given voice? Confession, nokjhok and dher saara pyar. Abhirika fic set after friday's epi: khatre mei CID. R & R.


**AN:** Waise I'm not watching CID due to lack of time but Abhirika compelled me watch it despite it. After ages an abhirika from me :D

Sweet moments of our super cute lovable couple! I hope u guys like!

**Summary:** Abhijeet and Tarika. Silence has always been language for them. What happens when all those silent feelings are given voice? Confession, nokjhok and dher saara pyar. Abhirika fic set after khatre mei CID. R &amp; R.

**Jaane Dil mei Kab Se Hai tu!**

(set after Friday's episode)

**Daya- **"galey lag jaao... waise mujhe din mei dikhayi nhi deta!"

Daya leaves smiling coyly... Abhirika look at each other and smile.

**Abhijeet- **"waise mujhe bhi kuch dikhayi nhi deraha..."

Tarika blushes and smiles at this...

**Abhijeet- **"aapke siva..."

She smiles more.

**Abhijeet- **"tho.. uh... lag jayiye galey..."

She laughs and looks at him. Her eyes full of concern and love. He is touched. But suddenly her expression changes...

**Abhijeet- **"kya hua? Udaas kyu hogai? Nhi lagna hai galey?"

**Tarika- **"nhi..."

**Abhijeet- **"Tarika ji..."

**Tarika- **"meri jaga pe tum hote... aur ye sab kuch hota mere saat, tho tum kya karte? Galey lag jaate? Haste haste?"

**Abhijeet- **"arey aap..."

She looks away.

**Abhijeet- **"mere hote hue aapke saat kabhi aisa kuch nhi hoga. Lekin agar aisa kuch hua aapke saat, tho main tho ab tak mar chukaa ho-"

She places her fingers over his lips stopping him from saying further...

**Tarika- **"Abhijeet! Kitni baar bola hai... aisi baatei nhi karte!"

**Abhijeet- **"tho aap bhi aisa-waisa sochna band kijiye. Aaj mei jeelijiye Tarika ji... chaliye ab badi si smile dedijiye. Waise badi bhook lagi hai, khaana tho hai nhi. Tho aapki wo muskuraahat se hi pet bhar denge... hein"

She smiles... she doesn't know why... just a moment ago she was sad, upset and now she's smiling. This man knows how to cast a spell on her.

**Abhijeet- **"ab muskuraate rahengi ya galey bhi lag jayengi.. Arey kuch tho milna chahiye hume..."

There's a brief silence. She looks here and there. Abhijeet too waits patiently and finally she hugs him.

She buries her head in his chest. He wraps his arms around her thin frame and takes a deep breath. This is called peace which can be found only in her arms. He just needed to say it...

**Abhijeet- **"I love you Tarika ji."

She looks at him smiling big.

**Tarika- **"zor se bolo na..."

**Abhijeet- **"wo... m.. maine kaha na.."

**Tarika- **"maine sunaa nhi..."

She parts from the hug.

**Abhijeet- **"arey aise.. aise kaise suna nhi hein?"

**Tarika- **"bas mera dhyan kahi aur tha..."

She folds her arms and looks away smiling. He knows she wants to hear it again. Well she deserves it. If he can give his life for her sake then why not repeat his sentence?

**Abhijeet- **"Maine kaha... I... I.."

**Tarika- **"haan.. tum..."

She smiles enjoying his discomfort...

**Tarika- **"arey bolo na Abhijeet.."

**Abhijeet- **"I love you Tarika ji."

She smiles big and hugs him again.

**Tarika- **"I love you too Abhijeet. Aur ye tumhe pata hai na... fir bhi itna jhijhak rahe ho. Dekha kitna aasan tha kehna..."

She looks at him...

**Tarika- **"bas I kehna hai..."

**Abhijeet- **"hmm.."

**Tarika- **"uske baad love..."

**Abhijeet- **"haan..."

**Tarika- **"uske baad..."

**Abhijeet- **"uske baad?"

She tries to hide her blush as he looks at her keenly, giving a sweet yet teasing smile that is only meant for her.

**Tarika- **"kuch nhi... chodo"

**Abhijeet- **"arey boliye na.. abhi keh rahi thi ki aasan hai..."

**Tarika- **"haan kaha tha..."

She looks away parts from hug, but he pulls her back.

**Abhijeet- **"arey kaha jaarahi hai Tarika ji... jo bol rahi hai woh tho pura kijiye."

**Tarika- **"haan wo... umm... maine bola na... tumne.. sunaa nhi?"

**Abhijeet- **"umm hmm.."

**Tarika- **"arey bola tha..."

**Abhijeet- **"dobara boliye. Aise neeche dekhke nhi, meri taraf dekhte hue..."

**Tarika- **"tum.. tumhari taraf kyu dekhu main?"

**Abhijeet- **"haan tho zameen ko ghoorengi? Zameen se pyar hai aapko hein?"

**Tarika- **"Abhijeet..."

He holds her chin with his fingers and oh so gently makes her look at him.

**Abhijeet- **"haan Abhijeet... aapka Abhijeet... Tarika ji. Mujhe pata hai. jo lafz abhi maine kaha wo.. unhey sunne k liye aap taras rahi thi. Par sochiye na.. kehne ki tho zarurat hi nhi thi kabhi. Kyu ki aap mere dil ka haal jaanti hai. meri har dhadkan se wakif hai aap Tarika ji. Kyu ki... kyu ki ek aaphi tho hai, jo mere dil mei bas gayi ho. Pata nhi chala kab hua ye sab, kaise hua. Lekin itna pata hai ki... kahi saal, kahi sadiyon se pyar karta aaya hu aapse. Aur humesha karta rahunga..."

There are tears in her eyes.

**Abhijeet- **"kabhi bola nhi. Jaise ki aap jaanti hai. jab dil se hi saari baatei hojaati hai aapse tho, lafzon ki kya zarurat?! Lekin aaj, aaj bolne ka mann kar raha hai. sunne ka mann kar raha hai. kyu ki aaj... kuch pal k liye mujhe laga ki... main kabhi aapko dekh nhi paunga.. kabhi keh nhi paunga... tabhi maine sochliya. Ki agar mujhe mauka mile tho usey jaane nhi dunga..."

There are happy tears now in his eyes too...

**Abhijeet- **"kahi saalon se apne kaam keliye, aapke liye jeete aaya hu Tarika. Lekin ab.. ab main aapke saat jeena chahta hu. Har din har pal... aapke saat bitaana chahta hu. Bolo na Tarika..."

**Tarika- **"Main..."

There's a pause...

**Tarika- **"Main.. main kya boluu Abhijeet! Tumne tho.. meri hosh udaadi.. main.. mujhe samajh nhi aaraha main kya kahuu... jaise ki tumne kahaa. Khamoshi se hi baatei hojaati humari... lekin Kahiin baatei hai jo tumhe kabhi bataayi nhi. Kahii sapne hai, jo maine tumhare saat dekha hai... kabhi bataya nhi tumhe.. bas tumhe samajhte aayi hu... tumse pyar karti aayi hu. Aaj bhi karti hu Abhijeet. Bohot karti hu... I.. I love you..."

He pulls her into his embrace again brushing his and her tears.

**Abhijeet- **"I love you too Tarika ... I love you!"

**Tarika- **"zor se nhi bol sakte!? Itni tez hawaa hai Abhijeet... sunayi dena mushkil hai"

**Abhijeet- **"accha.. abhi sunaayi degi... I LOVE YOU TARIKA! Sorry... correction I LOVE YOU TARIKAJI! I LOVE YOU! SUNAA DUNIYA WAALO MAIN TARIKA SE PYAR KARTA HU!"

**Daya- **"sunaa bhai! Kaan fat gaye mere!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abhirika are shocked to see Daya who comes out from behind a tree.

**Abhijeet- **"D.. D... Daya..."

**Daya- **"D.. D.. Daya.. kya keh rahe ho? Abhi tho hero ki tara chilla rahe the! Kyu Tarika.."

Tarika blushes and distances herself from Abhi.

**Abhijeet- **"arey, tu.. tu kab aaya.."

**Daya- **"main.. main.. bas.. abhi aaya.."

Daya mimics Abhi and Tarika laughs...

**Abhijeet- **"nakal kar raha hai mera.. hein?"

**Daya- **"arey nhi dost! Tum tho ek piece ho! Masterpiece! Aur tum dono... tum dono ek dusre k liye bane ho. I'm happy for you both..."

Abhi hugs him and looks at Tarika.. Tarika smiles but again something hits her... her expression changes.

**Abhijeet- **"ab kya hua Tarika ji! Nikaal di na meri hawaa Daya ke saamne. gale mei dard horaha hai. itni zor se chillane ki waje se! fir bhi aapki muskaan gayab hai.."

Daya distances himself on pretext of attending a call.

**Daya- **"tum log baat karo main abhi aaya. Gaadi leke aata hu."

So Abhirika talk.. Tarika makes sure they are alone and breaks her silence.

**Tarika- **"main naraz hu tumse!"

**Abhijeet- **"hein? Kyu?"

**Tarika- **"ab sirf pyar hi karte rahoge ya shaadi bhi karni hai.."

He smiles and side hugs her.

**Abhijeet- **"ohh! Tho aapko shaadi karni hai..'

**Tarika- **"haan... aur tumhe?'

**Abhijeet- **"mujhe kuch khaana hai.. shadi baad mei. Bhook lagi hai yarr-"

She hits him on the arm.

**Abhijeet- **"OUTCH!"

**Tarika- **"ohh.. I'm sorry.. tumhe... zor se lagaa?"

**Abhijeet- **"nhi ji... pyar se lagaa..."

She smiles and looks away... he smiles looking at her.

**Abhijeet- **"tho kya aap shaadi karna chahengi humse?"

**Tarika- **"aise puch rahe ho? Koi proposal bhi nhi, ring bhi nhi? Bas aise hi!"

**Abhijeet- **"arey yar! Hoga na.. baad mei. Ab jawab dijiye na"

**Tarika- **"shaadi tho karungi.. par pehle tumhe ye heropanti band karna padega."

**Abhijeet- **"heropanti?"

**Tarika- **"haan! Ab tumhe hero ki tara har maamle mei ghusne ki kya zarurat hai haan? Dekha na kaise baal-baal bache aaj"

**Abhijeet- **"arey Tarika ji wo.. tho darr ke maare jeeyenge kya? Acha thik hai. hum aagey se aur dhyan rakhenge. Thik hai. ab smile kijiye na thora sa."

**Tarika- **"so tum maangaye. Haan? Hero nhi banoge zyada?"

**Abhijeet- **"naa.. aap kehdo na.. hum ek villain bhi banke dikhaayenge"

She laughs and he too joins her in laughter.

**Tarika- **"Abhijeet tum bhi na..."

**Abhijeet- **"tho kya iraada hai Tarika ji"

**Tarika- **"humare iraade tho waise hi hai. jaise aapke... Abhijeet ji"

Both smile at each other. Daya walks back to them.

**Daya- **"arey yaaro.. baatei hogayi tho chalei.."

**Abhijeet- **"haan bhai chalo.. raaste mei kuch khaate hai.. badi bhook lagi hai.."

**Tarika- **"mujhe bhi..."

**Abhijeet- **"chaliye Tarika ji.."

Daya walks ahead.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abhirika are tagging behind. Tarika holds Abhi's hand and stops him from walking-

**Abhijeet- **"ab kya hua?"

**Tarika- ** "Abhijeet! jo abhi abhi kaha wo bhoologey nhi naa?"

**Abhijeet- **"arey nhi-"

**Tarika- **"fir baad mei mat kehna.. maine I like you kahaa!"

**Abhijeet- **"arey nhi.. kaise prove karuu main haan? Haan! Aapke liye pesh hai ek gaana..."

_**Abhijeet sings...**_

_**Jaane dil mei kab se hai tu... Jab se main hu tab se hai tu... mujhko mere rab ki kasam.. yaara rab se pehle hai tu.. yaara rab se pehle hai tu..**_

Tarika smiles big and turns pink... she stops him from singing further

**Tarika- **"shh.. itni zor se mat gaao.. Daya sunlega.."

**Abhijeet- **"ohh ji pyar kia tho darna kya haan..."

**Tarika- **"ok tho Salunkhe sir aur ACP sir ke saamne ye gaana gaake sunao mereliye..."

**Abhijeet- **"margaye!"

**Tarika- **"hahaha! Dekha! Mujhe tho pata tha! Hero sirf CID mei. Pyar ke maamle mei nhi!"

He makes a sad face..

**Tarika- **"arey mazak tha..."

He looks away...

**Tarika- **"Abhijeett..."

***head turn***

**Tarika- **"arey bureau mei sab ko pata hai... mera hero kon hai.. aur tum ho ki.."

**Abhijeet- **"accha kon hai aapke hero..."

She smiles..

**Tarika- **"tum... aur kon?"

He smiles back and gives her a look..

**Abhijeet- **"Tarika ji... tho taang khichaayi kar rahi hai tab se aap haa?"

**Tarika- **"aur nei tho kya..." ***Abhi style***

Both laugh again..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Daya- **"arey aajao bhai... baatei baad mei karlena tum dono..."

**Abhijeet- **"aarahe hai Bhai..."

Abhirika walk together holding hands. They all get into Daya's car and drive off. It was an amazing end to the day.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**AN:** OK that was nothing! :P :D I was bored reading and this came to me.

Plz do rvw! Thank you. Yes yes it is short. Sorry. And LP ka update aayega ji. I started it.


End file.
